ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
​A New Briefing (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Ratchet and the gang have returned to Conton City. Supreme Kai of Time: Well done, everyone! You fixed one out of five sets of corruptions. And in record timing too. Reia: This isn't our first day on the job, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: Anyway, I have some useful information about this 'Sigma' and his plan for Middle-Earth. And Reia, you may not like what's coming next. Reia: I can take it. - Suddenly, Reia can hear Galadriel's voice on Reia's mind again. Galadriel: (The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was...is lost. For none now live who remember it.) - Kiva tries to get Reia paid attention. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Sorry.. Supreme Kai of Time: Galadriel's calling to you. Reia: I know, she wants me to come back to Middle-Earth. Supreme Kai of Time: Slow down, Reia. We need to know what are we dealing with. What do you know about the Rings of Power? Reia: Three are given to the Elves, seven for the Dwarf Lords and nine to men. Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. There is another ring, made in secret in Mordor. Reia: Sauron... Supreme Kai of Time: According to the official history, he poured his cruelty, malice and will to dominate all life. Reia *quietly* One ring to rule them all... Supreme Kai of Time: There is an alliance between Men and Elves who fought against him and Isildur destroyed him. Due to the ring's power, he kept it until he is killed in an ambush. Then it was found again by someone named Gollum. He kept it in a cave until... Ratchet: Bilbo found it and used it to help win the fight in Erabor.. Supreme Kai of Time: That's right. 60 years have passed there and now, some of the corrupted fighters has arrived to spread a deadly virus across the land. Reia: Wait a second... - Reia takes out the Soul Stone from her pocket, which surprised the Supreme Kai of Time. Supreme Kai of Time: The Soul Stone? But how did you find it? Kiva: We found it within Erabor. Supreme Kai of Time: That stone is just what we need to stop them! Reia, keep it with you. Reia: Yes, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: Now then, where did you last see of this ring? Kiva: Well, Bilbo Baggins has the ring as far as we know. Supreme Kai of Time: Alright, good. It won't be long before Sauron's forces get to the Shire. Find Frodo and help him take the One Ring back to Mount Doom. That's your top priority. Reia: Yes, ma'am. Kiva: Yeah, sure. Supreme Kai of Time: And Kiva? I can look after Lisa this time while you are going to this mission, if that's okay. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. Reia: (This feels like..she's taking care of me when I was little..) Kiva: Reia? Reia: Just..a remembrance from the past, that's all. Kiva: Oh... Supreme Kai of Time: This mission is seriously going to be tougher than before. Reia: The corrupted? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. The time anomaly is the breaking of the Fellowship. The Winter Soldier would spring a trap, ready or not. Kiva: I know. Reia: You knew about the Winter Soldier, Kiva? Kiva: Well, no. But I knew someone would spring a trap. Ratchet: A long time ago, Bucky Burns has been found by HYDRA and brainwashed him to be the Winter Soldier. We helped him recover himself, but I didn't think he is corrupted with this time paradox.. Kiva: Gosh... Then we have to get him back! Supreme Kai of Time: He won't be the only opponent you'll be facing. That's all I can say right now. Kiva: Why not saying it? - Supreme Kai of Time gets close to Kiva's ear. Supreme Kai of Time: *quietly* Because it would be too much for Reia to hear. Kiva: *quietly* Oh, okay. - Supreme Kai of Time moved back into place. Supreme Kai of Time: Well, that's it. Help Frodo anyway you can, I'm counting on you. Kiva: Okay, everyone. Ready? Reia: Yes. - Back at the starship... Clank: You're right about Middle-Earth, Reia. It's corrupted again. - Feeling a small aura in her, Reia knew that she has reached the form she is assigned for. But, she is not ready to show it. Kiva: You feeling okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah. I've kept thinking about what Beerus said to me a while back. Kiva: Oh. What did he say? Reia: Well, it was-- Beerus: 'I sense you have a higher potential than Goku. I look forward to your progress.' That's what I said years ago. Reia: The heck? Kiva: Gosh... You must be Beerus- The God of Destruction. Beerus: Indeed. And you must be Kiva, this 'sister' Reia thought over too much. Kiva: That's right. Beerus: The only reason I am here is because of Whis' request. Reia: Request? Kiva: I guess Whis is here too. Beerus: He said something about a ring about to be destroyed? Kiva: That's right, but it's not simple. We have no idea how to destroy it. Whis: The answer is simple. Reia: Whis.. Whis: We go to Middle-Earth, and find someone wise enough to know something like this. Reia: Elrond? Kiva: I think Gandalf might know too. Reia: But where is he? Kiva: Well, why not the Shire? Bilbo said something about Gandalf making fireworks and showed them there. Reia: Alright, that's where we'll start. Kiva: okay Category:Scenes